Don't think, do
by Venenum Cor
Summary: I'm not really sure what this is going to be but for now I guess it's (hopefully) a couple of chapters looking into the thoughts of Carmilla pre and post Laura finding out about the whole vampire thing. Hope you guys enjoy, any criticism is greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

There's only 2 out of the 3 candles left burning, she'd usually be gone by now. Staring at her hands she starts to methodically chip the varnish off. It's usual flawless state currently a little chipped and unkempt, a little like her thoughts.

_I should move, I should have moved an hour ago. But what if she has another dream..._

She turns over and sits up on her bed to face Laura.

_This is ridiculous. She's not a child._

There's a loud thud as something falls as she pushes herself off the bed, then instinctively drops to the floor.

A small squeak of a reply comes from the bundle of covers above.

"C-Carm are you sleep...leave my socks..." Her head snaps to the source before flopping back onto the cold wood. After taking a deep breath she pushes herself off the floor. Standing still she faces the door.

_**What**__ are you doing._

She waits for the rhythmic hush of Laura's breath slow again. It's only 1am when she finally decides to leave.

* * *

><p>It's only 15 minutes after leaving her dorm before she finds a likely candidate treading a weary-eyed walk of shame home.<p>

"Excuse me?" She calls calmly from behind the girl. It catches the girl off-guard and she stumbles a little before pushing a brown lock behind her ear and half smiling.

"Can I help you?" The girl asks a little friendly, a little impatient.

"No I was hoping that would be my pleasure. Would you like a chaperone home? It's a little risky at the moment, and you're a little too pretty to be risking." She smiles slowly as her eyes gaze up to meet the girls.

"If you insist, yeah, that'd be nice, thanks." The girl side eyes her before offering her arm with a warm smile. She takes it and starts the walk down the dimly lit path beneath the less than useless orange glow of the campus lights.

_I can already guess her blood is 50/50 alcohol to what I actually need christ what is it with these girls. _

She sighs, acknowledging that there is in fact nothing wrong with the girls blood and everything wrong with how off she feels. Regardless she needs the feed.

* * *

><p>It's 6am when she finally returns, despite Laura's thoughts on her lack of hygiene, she moves soundlessly from the door to the bathroom before undressing. She at her hands again and after chipping the rest of the varnish off throws her towel over the top of the shower and gets in. She didn't like showering because of an aversion to hygiene, but because of an aversion to time without sensory distraction. There are 3 glass walls, all opaque with condensation and one tiled wall. No sound but that of falling water and no smell but suffocating steam. She was experiencing a particular aversion to showering since she had met her new roommate.<p>

It wasn't so much she couldn't stop thinking about her but more of the fact that there was simply nothing else to think about. Right? She knew her roommate was beginning to suspect what she truly was, what that meant her true nature was, but why was this so thought consuming. Why could this not just be ended with a simple mental note to be more careful. To

_Just appear more normal, that's all I've got to do... But what, exactly, is normal to a roommate that is so extraordinary?_

She sighed and let her head lull back onto the tiled wall.

_I mean abnormal. _

She sat up straight and rubbed her nose the back of her hand before crossing her arms over her chest.

_But she is, y'know, different right? Weird different obviously. I mean, her friends are a clear testament to that... If I were as them though, in this era, I'd hope I could acquire people such as them. _

Her chest starts to seize a little and there is a distinct dryness to her throat despite the abundance of moisture in the air. She rubs her eyes before pulling them away to stare at the black stains covering them before moving to sit directly under the showers stream of scalding water.

_If I were as them... If I were as __**she**__..._

There is a moment of calm before a wall of fatigue hits her and her eyes start to droop. She doesn't stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Helloooo, Carmilla?" Laura tries a tentative knock on the bathroom door. No reply. She tries again, more firm this time. Still no reply.

_Has she really left the shower on. Like c'mon. Seriously. Did she even __**use **__it. Does she even know __**how**__ to use it._

With a sharp huff she opens the door, only to barrell back and fall over herself in an attempt to re-exit.

"What the _hell_ Laura, has your little puff pastry brain failed to learn the custom of _knocking_?"

There's a rustling and slaming of the shower door before a disheveled, and furious, Carmilla enters the room. Wrapped in her towel, she halts infront of Laura and sneers.

"Seriously cupcake, if you wanted a peek that bad you could have just asked, I'dgive you the whole show for free."

Laura, still sprawled on the floor, scrunches her face and waves her hand in the general direction of the brunette. Trying particularly hard to look at anything but the brunette.

"There _is _a lock on the bathroom door and you _were_ asleep in there. I mean, what do you think a showers main purpose is for, exactly?" Carmilla takes a step forward before kneeling, levelling her gaze to Laura's. A strange smirk slides onto her face. "Because, yeah, I can tell you, without question, or doubt, that is not somewhere to nap, ok. And, a-and, _yeah_ I did, uh, knock actually." Laura slides herself back on the floor a little to try and get her composure back. "I knocked _twice_ actually. So yeah, there. The knocking custom is, in, my uh, struedel brain okay. _You_ however need to learn, like, showering customs." She gives a definitive nod with her last word and finally forces herself to meet Carmilla's eyes. Instantly regretting the decision.

"Oh, then please, accept my most humble of apologies." Carmilla stands and offers her hand to Laura, who reluctantly takes it. Carmilla pulls her up with ridiculous speed, so much so that Laura loses her balance and falls into a grinnng Carmilla's arms. "But please, teach me these showering customs I so desperately need."

Laura can smell the various shampoo's and body washes that Carmilla has used, that, of course, are Laura's.

_They smell so much better on her though..._

Laura quickly slides her arms out of Carmilla's grip and takes a few steps back.

"Google it. And don't make this "Let's trap Laura the mouse" game a regular thing, ok? You're starting to freak me out a little." Laura couldn't help the noticable sting that Carmilla received with those words. Her smirk gone, now replaced by a hard straight line. "Just, I'll uh, I'll go do something, you can uh, yeah, you get dressed."

There's a moment of prolongued eye contact and Laura can't help but feel like she's just caught a Carmilla mouse herself. Her usual piercing onyx orbs now skittish and wounded. It's only a moment, however. Carmilla rolls her eyes and throws an exasperated gesture towards the door.

"Get out then, Princess, your strange aversion to the female form leads me to blame your lone father upbringing." Carmilla hopes she's hit a nerve and with Laura's furrowing of brows and screwing up of lips Carmilla knows she's hit the mark. The blonde turns on her heel and leaves with a slam of the door. Carmilla collapses onto her bed before pulling the covers over herself and her head.

_What __**am**__ I doing. If this is my normal she's going to figure me out a lot sooner than I'd like._


End file.
